


很久以前的爱情故事（下）

by xhszd



Category: UNIQ, 轩翰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhszd/pseuds/xhszd





	很久以前的爱情故事（下）

      最初组合被分散到各地去拍戏拍综艺时还没什么太大的感觉，只是能聚在一起的时间少了，客厅里没了五个人吵吵闹闹的声音，睡觉时枕头边总少个人，会有点寂寞。

      在烈日下拍戏的时候，其他主演的艺人们都有助理紧着给打伞、擦汗，李汶翰环顾下自己的四周，苦笑着一个人坐到阴凉处的台阶上。这种时候也会觉得有些无助，就打开手机给周艺轩发信息，问他一堆无聊的问题打发时间。再跟他撒个娇说，今天好热，我回去要晒黑了怎么办。

      周艺轩回他，本来也不白，我也没嫌弃过啊。你回来我给你炖冰糖雪梨银耳汤，补补。最近刚学的。

      李汶翰抱着手机乐得像个傻子，笼盖在阴凉处的云朵游远了，大把阳光打在他身上他也不去躲，引来主演团的频频侧目。

 

      他想起不久前周艺轩送他那块儿手表，心里一阵甜，一下子也不觉得热了。柱子跟他说那块表是周艺轩跟迪拜机场买的，当时他还问怎么买两块，轩哥支吾着不肯说，原来是到了他手上。柱子开玩笑地说轩哥偏心，李汶翰压着心底的喜悦，装模作样地说毕竟巴西只有我没去，这点手信还是要有的。情侣款手表的意思周艺轩到底懂不懂，李汶翰心里也没谱。但一个人熬着日子的时候，总得找点什么东西给自己些慰藉。

      没想过捅破这层纸，除非周艺轩先有动静。

      不过当下也不是想这些的时候。

 

 

      在国内的行程告一段落的时候，他们还是会飞回首尔的宿舍住着。想念舞台了，就去练习室唱唱歌跳跳舞，坐在床上弹弹吉他，宿舍里总也不会是一个人。心里想着度过这段就好了，承衍在写歌，轩哥在作词，很快回归专辑和舞台就能给安排上。

 

      那时候眼里还是有光的。还觉得只要五个人的心在一起，就没什么能阻挡他们的事情。

 

 

      结果还是彻彻底底地输给了现实。

      回归专辑几乎已经准备好了，但上面一纸政策下来，像电视剧里几百年前皇帝颁下的圣旨，没有半分能违抗的余地。

 

 

      那段时间李汶翰每夜每夜地失眠。

 

      他不明白怎么这样的事就能那么刚好地给他们赶上。没比任何一个人不努力，也没比任何一个人少付出。差的是什么呢，是运气吗？

      他害怕这样耗着耗着，大家的心气就都被耗尽了。如果真到了那一天，就算不想分开，也会不得不分开。

      少年心里总惦记着永远。但谁都得面对现实。

 

      他不知道其他成员是怎么想的，也不敢去问。他知道大家都跟他一样痛苦，却都还在佯装平静。谁都怕把自己的负情绪带到面上，都想方设法地缓解压抑的气氛。

      李汶翰还是每天嘻嘻哈哈，笑得没心没肺。他觉得这样或许能让大家松上一口气。但每到夜晚，心脏就会像被人掐住一般，生生的疼。

 

      有时候像往常一样洗好澡湿着头发出来，走到走廊看到周艺轩正趴在自己桌子上埋头写歌，也会有想扑上去从背后抱住他的冲动。也会想像以前一样毫无顾忌地央着他给自己擦头发，自己只用眯着眼睡一会儿，或者看着他下垂的眉眼跟他聊聊天。

      但最后还是乖乖拎着吹风机，潦草地自己吹吹，就溜达回自己的屋里，不去打扰他。

      轩哥也在难受，他不想再给他负担。

 

      就这么一天天变得憔悴起来，还以为没被人发现。

 

 

      “汶翰。”在办公室里跟一圭哥确认下一份工作行程时，李汶翰被周艺轩唐突地叫住。不同于往日温柔敦厚的语调，他念他名字的话音短促有力，似乎夹杂着些许怒火。周艺轩很少会用这样的语气说话，让他没来由地一颤。

      李汶翰有些慌张地抬头，眼睛底下两排深深的黑眼圈。

      周艺轩深深深深地叹了口气，没再理他，而是转过去略显僵硬地跟一圭说：“我俩今天请假。”

      一圭也很少见到周艺轩这副模样，仿佛是在克制自己的怒意。他不知道李汶翰和他之间发生了什么，但他也看出李汶翰最近的状态不对，想想今天也没多少重要的事，就点了点头。

      李汶翰反驳他这样霸道行为的话语还没来得及开口，就被他拽着胳膊离开。手腕被他勒得甚至有些疼了，李汶翰嘶了一声，不知道周艺轩怎么会突然这么大的火气。

 

      “疼……”头扬起30度角，偷瞄他的表情。

      “忍着。”

 

      周艺轩没有丝毫犹豫地回他，握住他手腕的力气也没减轻半分。

      委屈得眼泪都险些上涌。

 

      周艺轩一路把他拽回到宿舍，走到后面李汶翰的脚步都开始有些踉跄。强烈的睡眠不足让他觉得晕眩，而周艺轩捉摸不透的态度更让他胸口闷。

      从没被他这样凶过，甚至连理由都不知道。

      最近……最近也没做过什么坏事惹他啊。

 

      将李汶翰带回自己屋里，周艺轩反手把门锁上。李汶翰走到屋子中央，却连坐都不敢坐了，只是垂着眼睛盯着地板，抚摸自己被拽疼的手腕，肩膀都缩到一起。

      周艺轩看到李汶翰委屈得像只要被主人抛弃的小狗的样子，心里的火瞬间消了。他明明懂得李汶翰的本意是什么却对他发火，是自己不该。

      对自己的失控有些懊恼，周艺轩朝李汶翰走过去想拉他坐下，对方却像受惊的兔子一样躲开他的手。

      心下一疼。周艺轩深呼吸了几秒，再轻轻地吐息：“抱歉。”

      李汶翰听到这声抱歉，犹豫了几下才慢慢地抬头。剧烈的头痛还没能缓解，他觉得自己快要喘不过气来。他不知道自己现在是个怎么样的表情，但他看出周艺轩眼里的难过，也看出他火气已经消了。

      周艺轩再次走过来对他伸出手，这次没再躲开。周艺轩轻轻握住他的手，指尖滑过他刚刚被勒红的手腕，指腹上弹吉他弹出的茧子细腻地替他按揉。

 

      被周艺轩拉着走到床边，才想在他旁边坐下，就一个重心不稳直直地跌进他怀里。很久没与他这样接触过了。李汶翰挣扎着想起来，又被周艺轩固定住。

 

      “知道我为什么生气吗？”还是周艺轩先打破了沉寂。

      李汶翰摇摇头，闭上眼睛，有些昏沉。周艺轩的怀抱温暖踏实，低沉的嗓音像是会让人上瘾的慢性毒品。

      周艺轩用拇指抚过李汶翰紧闭的双眼，刮过他浓密的睫毛。汶翰的疲劳不知已经堆积了多久，他之前装作没看到，盼望他能主动找自己诉说。等来的却是他越来越差的状态，越积越重的黑眼圈。今天看到他笑着跟一圭说没事的样子，想想自己明天的航班，却是再也等不下去了。

 

      “跟你说过多少次，别再一个人憋在心里了。有我在呢，说给我听。”

      “我知道你是不想让我分神替你担心，但你这样子谁能不担心啊。”

      “乖，别再一个人扛了。”

 

      周艺轩絮絮叨叨的声音流进脑海。原来他是因为这个才生气。李汶翰恍然睁眼，拿开他的手，强硬地从他怀里挣开。

      头疼让他不能思考，不愿思考。管他呢。

 

      是你说有你在，让我说给你听的。那就把后果负责到底吧。

 

 

      “那我喜欢你，也能说给你听吗？”

 

 

      就像小孩总会叛逆，话已出口，李汶翰咬着嘴唇把所有的后悔都吞进肚子里。眼睛湿漉漉的，有液体附着在脸上，李汶翰知道自己哭了，也知道周艺轩愣在原地说不出话了。

      是他的任性把事情搞砸了。组合不知何去何从，甚至连成员间的关系都乱了。太阳穴上的血管似乎快要迸开，他想要转身逃开这房间，却迈不开脚步。抬起头看天花板，想让眼泪倒流回眼里，咸涩的液体却像刹不住闸一样溢出。

      像是过了一个世纪。就在腿开始不住发软的时候，他听到周艺轩开口。

 

      “我知道。”

      周艺轩的声音从耳边传来。嗯？他说了什么？

      “我知道你的心思，只是没想到你会这时候……”看到李汶翰越来越动摇的样子，周艺轩走上来紧紧抱住他，像是要将他揉进心脏里去。

 

      “我的意思是，我也是一样的。”

 

 

      能不能说清楚点……轩哥还是这么婆婆妈妈的……李汶翰晕乎乎地想。他的眼前一片模糊，只感受到自己被周艺轩打横抱到了床上。周艺轩替他脱下他的鞋袜，给他盖好被子，帮他擦去眼泪。

      似乎还在他额头落下一个吻。

      李汶翰昏沉沉地睡去，一只手还牢牢抓住周艺轩的手不肯放开。

 

 

      再醒来已经是清晨，也不知道自己到底睡了多久。头疼已经完全好了，李汶翰坐起身，下意识地在屋子里寻找周艺轩的身影，却只找到一张他笔迹的字条。

 

      我有拍摄任务，今天飞北京，要过段时间才能再见面了。锅里有粥，自己热一下，记得吃。好好对自己。再失眠的话，打电话给我，多晚我都会接的。

      底下还有一行小字：我会一直陪你。

 

      李汶翰有点怀疑昨天跟他的对话是在做梦。他那话到底算不算告白……？好像是又好像不是，模棱两可的倒很像轩哥的作风。也怪自己昨天就那么坚持不住地睡了过去，后面的问题全没来得及说。

      又躺回周艺轩的床上抱着他的被子，猛地吸一口气。可能是他身上的味道早已太过熟悉，根本没有什么小说里所谓的荷尔蒙气味传来，但还是觉得安心。

 

      后来隔了快一个月才又跟周艺轩见到面，每每想提一提那次的事情，都被他含糊其辞地避开。李汶翰气得牙痒，恨不得立刻找个女孩假装成女朋友，看看他到底会不会动摇。

      明明怎么分析都觉得俩人的感情应该是一样的，那天落在他额头上的吻也不该是假。可这人的态度又实在让人摸不清。

      每次见面时间都短得可怜，后来他干脆也不再提。周艺轩还是会把全世界的宠都给他，他也照样把整个自己都交回。这层窗户纸，捅不捅破，似乎也差不多了。

 

      再后来，他们三个把大本营搬回了北京。在机场跟送他们的曹承衍金圣柱告别，嘴里念着要常联系啊，却都知道这一别数月甚至更久都难再重逢。

      离开了那个宿舍，就像是斩断了许多与过去联系的情节。怎么会走到这一步呢……李汶翰叹息着打开手机，周艺轩发来的微信闪烁在屏保界面上。

 

      我房子找好了，来看看吗？

 

      李汶翰坐在自己也才刚安置好的出租屋里，划开手机。背景界面还是他们五个人的照片，每个人的笑容都那么灿烂。

      他们都已经接受了组合暂时不能回归的事实，只是心上那道疤却怎么也无法抹去了。

 

 

 

      “你这个地方找得还不错啊，居然还给自己置了个书房。”李汶翰参观着周艺轩的新家，指指点点。

      “那就是客厅划出来的一块地儿，哪儿算什么书房。”

      “放了那么多书的都叫书房！”李汶翰跟他抬着杠，迈进他的卧室。卧室不算大，一张桌子一张床几把吉他就几乎给占满了。不过床还是蛮大的……李汶翰胡思乱想着。来之前他就做好了准备，这次一定要把话给他挑明。

      “好好，你说是就是。”周艺轩也不跟他计较，带他看完整个屋子，又回到客厅。拎起李汶翰当作伴手礼带来的红酒皱眉。

      “你明知道我喝不了酒。”周艺轩瞅他两眼，坐到沙发上。

      李汶翰也跟他旁边坐下，把酒瓶拿过来给他看：“你看，这才10度，你就喝一点死不了人的。”

      周艺轩默默无语，感情不死人就行了呗。他这个弟弟真是越长大越难管了。

      虽然他压根儿也没舍得管过。

 

      俩人难得的一见，晚饭却是很简单的两菜一汤。西红柿炒鸡蛋和西红柿拌白糖，以及周艺轩答应了很久却一直没给他做的冰糖雪梨银耳汤。周艺轩就会做这么几个菜，以前在宿舍里也翻来覆去地做过好多次，倒是谁也没有吃厌。李汶翰开了红酒，给周艺轩倒了小半杯，给自己倒了一大杯。周艺轩看了两眼，默不作声地把他填满的杯子拿起来，将里面的酒往自己的杯子里添了些。

      “我比你能喝。”李汶翰不满他的行为。

      “我反正喝完肯定要醉的，还得留你清醒着。”周艺轩解释道。

      “你倒是想得挺周全，”李汶翰端起酒杯，示意他碰杯，“庆祝你搬家。”

      周艺轩捏起高脚杯的杯腿，与他的轻轻相碰。玻璃杯碰撞的声音在空气中清脆地响过，他说：“谢谢。”

      话音里都带着些苦涩。但也无人提起。

 

      周艺轩的半杯酒下肚，已然是有些眩晕。李汶翰瞧着他从一点点红晕迅速变得整个通红起来的脸和脖子，觉得他轩哥还真有点可爱。他把自己杯子里剩下的最后一口酒喝完，放下高脚杯往周艺轩身边凑。

      “轩哥，你醉了啊？也太快了吧。”

      周艺轩闭着眼睛没回应，听呼吸倒也不像是睡着了。李汶翰把脑袋搁到他肩膀上，也闭上眼。

      “上回你还没给我个清楚的交代就跑了，这账我可还记得。”李汶翰说。

      周艺轩从鼻腔里轻哼出一个“嗯”字。

      “你还知道嗯。”李汶翰发现自己的脑袋也有些晃晃悠悠的，这酒的后劲似乎比他想象中大了不少。沉默了一会儿，他发现周艺轩的呼吸开始匀称起来，这是真睡着了。

      无奈地爬起来，趁着自己酒劲还尚未完全发作，将周艺轩一步三摇地勉强扛回了卧室的床上。自己也跟他旁边躺了下来，一头埋进他怀里。

 

 

      周艺轩清醒过来的瞬间就知道情况不妙。宿醉让他的太阳穴还隐隐作痛，但从下身传来的感触让他全无心思去关注这点头疼。

      “你干嘛呢！？”

      “你看还不知道嘛。”李汶翰知道他终于醒了，却也没停下自己正在做的事。

 

      凌晨不知几点的北京还一片昏沉，连声鸟叫都听不见的夜里，吸吮声显得格外清晰。周艺轩感受到自己胯下东西的壮大，慌张的想起身。李汶翰正用嘴含着他那里，反复地吞吐。舌头飞舞在他敏感的地方，触碰他顶端的小孔。

      “汶翰！别……”李汶翰嘴上的动作迟迟不肯停下，周艺轩知道自己的理智正在逐渐崩坏。刚从睡梦中醒来的男人本就脆弱，哪禁得起他这般挑逗。

      李汶翰听到他这声，缓缓抬头。胯下的东西离开他湿热的口腔，周艺轩一时竟说不上自己是庆幸还是留恋。李汶翰往他身上爬了爬，双臂缠住他的肩头，俩人四目相对，彼此间的距离只剩下十几公分。

      “以前你也帮过我。”李汶翰开口。

      “那不一样……”

      “怎么不一样？因为你知道你那时帮我做只是兄弟之间瞎闹，我现在这样却不是什么兄弟情了，对不对？”李汶翰有些气血上涌。或许是酒还没醒就强撑着起来的缘故，自己都快不明白自己在说什么。嘴巴里还残留着刚刚帮他用嘴做时的味道，说不上是什么感觉。

      “……”周艺轩沉默了片刻，像是不知该如何表达，“我不是说那个不一样。”

      “那是什么？”李汶翰锲而不舍地追问。

      他也不确定自己到底能不能等到自己想要的答案。只是如果再不放手一搏，未来的路又那么看不清，他怕自己会后悔。

 

      周艺轩像是终于没了办法，他看着眼前这副自己已经看了六年的面容，这是他宠了六年终于宠大的男孩。

      周艺轩伸出手搂住李汶翰的腰。

 

      “我是爱你。”

 

      说这话时竟有些视死如归的意思。但李汶翰也不愿去多想他的语气了，这一句告白他已经等了太久。

 

      “可是……”周艺轩顿了顿，还想继续说。

      “别可是，”李汶翰打断他的话，“你就不能多浪漫几秒钟？还是你想说你爱我跟你爱一博承衍柱子是一样的？”

      别说他轩哥还真有可能说出这样的话。这么一想突然额头冒了几颗冷汗。

 

      “当然不一样。但，”一口气憋在肺里，这个时候周艺轩觉得自己仿佛将读了二十几年的书全还给了老天，竟无法组织出合适的语言，“但你真的想清楚了吗？不是因为雏鸟情节，不是因为青春期的性冲动而误会了自己的感情？我后来一直后悔那天……”

      他将后半句话咽了下去，犹豫了半刻，又再次开口：“你别忘了我们都是男人。”

 

      这才明白这些时日他的回避、推脱都是因为什么。

      李汶翰扯过周艺轩的脑袋，狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇。将舌头探进他的口腔里搅动，把自己嘴里还留有刚刚帮他做过的味道的唾液送进他的口中。

      “我这辈子只会像刚才那样帮一个男人做。还有什么好想的？周艺轩，我22了，不是16。你别再把我当孩子。”李汶翰退开来喘息，眼里有些血丝。

 

      还来不及多呼吸两口空气，李汶翰的唇就被眼前的人再次含住。这次对方占据了绝对的主动，李汶翰被吻得只有瘫在他怀里的份儿。闭着眼睛确认周艺轩唇舌的温暖，他的舌尖在自己舌苔上滑动，有些酥麻的痒，连牙龈都被舔得颤抖。水汁缠绵的声音听起来十分淫糜，让李汶翰才安定下来的欲望又躁动起来。他想起刚刚周艺轩还没发泄出来就叫了停，他大概比自己更加急迫。

      “宝贝儿，舌头伸出来。”他听到周艺轩带着情欲的声音叫他。放在平时只会被他大喊油腻的称呼现在却让他觉得下肢一阵瘫软，下意识地将舌头吐出来。

      周艺轩用嘴唇细细地吸吮他舌头上的汁液，像在品尝这世间最美味的水果。李汶翰的舌被带着在他口腔里进出，鼻尖有时碰到他的，又磨蹭着错开。他的呼吸喷在自己的脸上，有些微的痒。

      这一个漫长的亲吻还没结束，李汶翰整个身子靠周艺轩的力气撑着，手倒还控制得稳妥，滑下来解周艺轩睡衣上的扣子。他抚摸到周艺轩的胸膛，似乎这些日子未见，肌肉又变壮了些，手感比以前还好。他准确地找到周艺轩的乳尖，用食指摩挲。想想他让自己纠结的这些时候，还加重了力道。

      周艺轩轻哼一声，放过了李汶翰的已经被他吻得血红的唇。嘴沿着他的下巴一路向下轻啄，最后停在他的侧脖颈上，专注地舔咬。

      “等、啊，等等……后天、后天还有活动。你别弄出痕迹了。”李汶翰猛地想起自己的行程安排，赶忙想让他停下，发出的声音却是连自己都没听过的娇媚，差点把自己给吓到。

      周艺轩听到李汶翰这样的声音，只觉得小腹一阵上涌：“来不及了。你那天穿高领吧，乖。”说着又继续吮舐起来。

      李汶翰知道自己脖子上的吻痕怕是得留一阵子了。他轩哥平时对他百依百顺的，在床上却好像有些霸道。嘴角忍不住勾起来。

 

      周艺轩帮他把T恤脱了，让他躺平，舌尖又继续往下，舔上他的乳首。李汶翰皮肤不白。乳头却小巧粉嫩，以前甚至还被说过像女孩子。他胸肌一向练得结实，其实也算拜周艺轩拉着他一起健身所赐。周艺轩用手挑逗玩弄着他右边的乳首，埋头用舌尖与左边的嬉戏。李汶翰被他弄得敏感，忍不住发出些娇嗔。

      大男人被他搞得这么娘不啦叽地呻吟，有点想找个地缝钻了。李汶翰艰难地抬了抬脑袋，眼光瞄到周艺轩的下身，不知什么时候被他放回了睡裤里的东西此时正将原本宽松的裤头都绷得很紧。李汶翰不甘示弱地伸手去抚摸撑着他裤裆的那个形状。

      周艺轩知道他的脾气，他不愿意任人摆布，也就由着他去。只是他挑拨自己的手越来越熟练，下边的肿胀被他隔着裤子揉搓，开始跃跃欲试地想要探出头来。

 

      李汶翰想起自己刚刚没做完的事，嘴巴里的味道似乎还没散尽。于是挣扎着爬起来，不等周艺轩反应就脱下他的裤子和内裤，握住他刚刚已经见过的地方。

      “不能半途而废哈。”李汶翰悠悠地说。又将嘴凑上去含住他的硬处。

 

      有过刚才的尝试，这次就变得更熟练了些。李汶翰想起刚刚他趁着周艺轩还没睡醒偷偷掀了他内裤后对着他那根与自己差不多模样的私密器官犹豫不决的样子，庆幸自己因此现在才可以没心理负担地上嘴。本来他其实是想着就算周艺轩今天还是模棱两可的态度，自己也要强行生米煮成熟饭来着。

      含着他的东西，费尽口舌地舔弄了一会儿，又抬眼想去看看他的反应如何。就在眼睛与他四目相对的瞬间，他感觉到自己嘴里的东西又瞬间胀大了些。

      李汶翰的目光竟该死的妩媚迷离，也不知道是跟哪儿学的。周艺轩看到李汶翰含着他的脸颊处鼓起一个包，鬼使神差地伸手去摸，又像被吓到一样地收回手。

 

      当初真的怎么也没想到会有这么一天到来。

 

      “汶翰……放开……”周艺轩知道自己马上就要到顶，赶忙想让李汶翰松开嘴巴。但李汶翰就像没听见一样，继续含着他卖力地舔舐，手上还跟着飞快地撸动他的根茎处。

      “……！”

      就这么射在了他的口中。李汶翰嘴里满是他刚刚射出的粘稠液体，有几滴不听话的顺着他的嗓子滑进食道里，有些腥和苦涩，让他不住皱眉。但看到周艺轩发泄完后满足又因为射在他嘴里而有些焦虑且怜惜的表情，就觉得挺值得。有些得意地从床头扯来几张纸巾，把嘴里剩余的精液吐在上面。

      周艺轩盯着李汶翰的脸，用手指替他蹭掉从他嘴角边流出来的几滴白浊爱液。李汶翰脸颊通红，两只耳朵更像是被火燎过，瞳孔里流窜着水光。他胸前敏感的两颗乳珠因为刚才的触碰还挺立着，小腹随着剧烈的喘息上下起伏。

      李汶翰眼睁睁地看着周艺轩刚软下去一点的地方又立了起来。

 

      “你怎么硬得这么快……是有多欲求不满啊。”

      “也不想想是谁害的。”周艺轩用嘴摩挲着李汶翰的耳朵，吸吮他的耳垂儿。

      不由得心里一甜。

 

      有只大手伸向他的臀部，抓着他的臀肉把玩。李汶翰这么半天还没发泄过，早已经硬得生疼，似乎再给他一点点刺激就会爆发出来。但周艺轩像是看穿了这点，由着他的下体早从单薄内裤里探出了头，就是不愿去帮他抚平燥热。自己想伸手去抚弄，还被他阻拦。

      “你干嘛……”

      “等等。”

      接着用缠绵的细吻分散走他的注意力。周艺轩的手隔着内裤抚上他的最隐秘的地方，惹得他一颤。

      早就上网搜索过男人之间要怎么做，也是做好了要把自己给他的心理准备才来的。但被他碰到那里时，还是不由得发抖。

 

 

      “汶翰。”周艺轩望着他的眼睛，出声唤他。

      “嗯？”

      “我爱你。”

 

      像要把六年的光阴都锁进这句话里。让他一下就不害怕了。

 

 

      周艺轩将他的内裤脱下来，把自己坚硬的东西塞进他的大腿中间去，顶着他暴露在空气中的后穴一下下摩擦。

      “嗯、嗯……”李汶翰还沉浸在他刚刚那句话中不能回神。

      “腿夹紧点儿。”周艺轩又凑上去，衔着他的唇低喃。

      李汶翰努力地收紧自己的大腿，却怎么也使不上劲。周艺轩见他这副样子，干脆将他的脚扛到自己肩膀上，让他用腿夹着自己的脖子。敏感的菊穴第一次被这样逗弄，忍不住收缩，分泌出点点淫荡的液体。

      周艺轩就这样借他大腿一下下抽插着，动作有些粗暴。有时龟头顶到他后穴的入口处，让他全身一阵酥麻。却没有丝毫要往里进入的意思。

      “你、你不进来……嘛……”李汶翰脸颊一片潮红，微眯着眼，羞赧地问他。

      周艺轩拨开他脑门上汗津津的几缕发丝，亲他的额头：“家里没有润滑剂，你会疼的。今天就这样就好。”

 

      李汶翰眼里含着媚态，手往枕头下边探，随后递给周艺轩一个瓶子。

      “给。”

      周艺轩定睛看到瓶身上的字眼，一时不知该说他什么。果然从一开始这人就是计划好的，连这东西都有所准备。

 

      “你可真是个小妖精。”接过润滑剂的瓶子，周艺轩一声叹息，又俯下身去与他唇齿交缠。李汶翰环住他的脖子，享受他缠绵的深吻，口腔被掠夺和侵犯的快感。两个人的胸膛紧贴在一起，似乎能听到彼此起伏的心跳声。李汶翰心想，便宜还不是让你占了。

      “不准弄疼我，不然换我来。”李汶翰嘟囔着，也不管周艺轩手上什么动作，自顾自地继续啃咬他的唇。

      “……我尽量。”

 

      周艺轩被他拉着亲吻，一只手撑着自己以防压到他，只能摸索着单手打开润滑剂的盖子，倒在自己手上。李汶翰的腿缠在他后背上，让他不用去看也能很容易地找到他暴露在空气中的蜜穴。

      “嘶……好凉。”润滑液涂抹到他敏感处的时候，李汶翰一个机灵。

      周艺轩压低声音哄他：“乖，忍一下。”

      最后又在他唇上轻啄一下，才从他身上撑起来，将枕头扯过来给他垫好。李汶翰不愿意干躺着，伸手在周艺轩身上乱摸。

      周艺轩伸出食指轻轻在他后穴的入口处按揉，帮他放松。李汶翰强忍着刺激，不让自己哼出声来。刚才喘得实在太丢人了，他得控制。

      周艺轩看出他在强压着声音，想笑又憋回去。按揉他边缘的手指突然没有征兆地探进去一节。

      “啊……”李汶翰嗓子里滑出一声娇喘。知道周艺轩是在使坏逼他出声，气愤地瞪他一眼。

      “别忍着了，你什么声音我没听过啊。”周艺轩笑起来。

      他的手指在他穴内肉壁上探寻，因为润滑剂的作用，倒不觉得难受，只是有些别扭。没被人开发过的地方一点点被撑开，若非对方是知己知彼的他，此时恐怕已经要羞得埋进地里。

      周艺轩能感受到除了润滑液，有其他液体从他体内溢出来。看李汶翰痴迷的神情与红透的身子，知晓他也是舒服的，便松了一口气。

      直到一只手指完全进入后还能空出缝隙，周艺轩才小心地探入第二只手指。在内壁上摸索，寻找他体内最敏感的地方。他听到李汶翰尖锐的一声惊喘，知道自己找对了位置，开始对着那里反反复复地摩挲、扩张。

      润滑剂伴着他体内的爱液缠绕在周艺轩指尖，他又慢慢地往里塞进第三只手指，放轻力道抽插。经过漫长的扩张后，他的后穴终于被完全撑开，随时可以迎接他的进入。

 

      李汶翰心想，天底下可能也没几个这么有耐心的男人了吧。前戏做得他这个被上的都觉得不耐烦了。

      知道是他温柔，也知道他忍得比自己更难受。

      竟然真没让自己觉得有多少疼。

 

      “听说从背后来会轻松一点。”

      “不要！”李汶翰搂着他的脖子死活不肯撒手。心里想着的是没好意思在嘴上说出来的话：我要看着你的脸。

      “好吧……疼的话你就掐我。”周艺轩又怎么会不明白这跟自己相处了六年的人的想法。

      “嗯。”

 

      周艺轩缓缓地进入李汶翰的身体。虽然前戏和润滑都做得足够，但还是会有些针划过皮肤般细密的疼。周艺轩手握着李汶翰的腰，李汶翰抓着周艺轩的肩胛骨处，指节有些泛白。

      两个人终于合二为一的刹那，李汶翰的大脑产生了一瞬空白。过去经历的事情他都想不起来了，只有被填满的身体那么真实。他的巨大在他体内停顿，耐心地等待他的适应，直到周艺轩感受到按着自己肩肉的手逐渐松开。

 

      周艺轩顾着他第一次的身体，只敢慢慢地抽动。他看到他湿润的双眸像小可怜般地望着他，咬着下嘴唇的两颗兔牙露在外面，升起无限的怜惜。李汶翰断断续续的呻吟声传进他耳朵里，令他不由心动。发现他好像适应得还不错后，周艺轩用眼神询问他可不可以加速。得到他羞涩的一个点头。

      于是终于不再克制，自己坚硬的部位埋在他柔嫩湿软的洞里，加大力道抽送起来。紧致的肉壁包裹着自己的分身，让他发出舒爽的叹息。

      屋子里只能听到李汶翰越来越激烈的嗯啊声，和肉体撞击时从两人连接处传来的汩汩水声。李汶翰被他这般霸道的掠夺弄得快喘不上气，躺在床上努力地撑开双腿，尽量让对方进入得更顺畅些。

 

      “嗯、啊……慢、慢点……”李汶翰的声音几乎化成一汪泉水。

      “我停不下来了。”喑哑的嗓音里是克制不住的炽烈情欲。

 

      他猛烈地冲撞他的身体，原本环着脖子搂着腰的手不知什么时候交握在了一起。就这样抽插了一会儿，周艺轩将李汶翰的身子侧过去，让他把双腿并拢夹紧，从侧后方再次进入。他把自己的一条胳膊从李汶翰脖子后方伸过去，紧紧地搂着他，另一只手伸到下方，终于愿意触碰李汶翰被冷落多时的根部。

      “等、啊……”

      只是被他随意碰着抚弄了几下，就让李汶翰一阵痉挛，忍不住弓着身子射了出来。黏腻的精液缠在周艺轩手上，让他想起那个他帮他用手发泄过的夜晚。

      “怎么这么不禁碰。”周艺轩笑着想调戏他两句，就看到他本就通红的耳朵仿佛要滴出血来，趴下去对着他的耳朵眼吹气。

      “还不是你……刚才一直、一直不让我……碰……啊……”这个混蛋肯定是故意的，让他欲求不满到极致再给他致命一击。李汶翰咬牙切齿地想瞪他一眼，却被他一下顶到自己最脆弱的地方，瞬间招架不住，才发泄过的地方又挺立起来。

      “这么敏感啊。”周艺轩找到了他的敏感点，更是一个劲儿地对准那里反复顶弄，直到李汶翰反驳的话语都变成止不住的喘息声。

      李汶翰的大腿夹着他，大腿内侧最嫩滑的肌肤与他根茎端部的两颗圆形的肉块摩擦，两个人的体温都越升越高。周艺轩帮他上下撸动着他的分身，一下下顶到他体内的最深处。

 

 

      欲望爆发的前一刻，周艺轩想退出他的身体，却被他伸手制止。

      “射、射在里面……”软绵绵的声音磕磕绊绊地对他说。也不知道自己是怎么说出这么羞耻的话的，但此时不想他就这么退出的心思占了上风。

      “会拉肚子的。”听到他说这句话其实差点让自己忍不住了，但周艺轩还是强行让理智出头，柔着声音跟他讲道理。

      “我不管……有你呢。” 李汶翰平时说话总掺着不知从哪儿学来的东北口音，有时候甚至会让人忘了他是个杭州人。所以他一旦开始用软糯的水乡腔调讲话，周艺轩就会没招儿地无条件顺从他的所有要求。

      周艺轩替他撸动的手越来越快，李汶翰闭上眼。眼皮上落下一抹温热，是周艺轩在吻他的眼睛，睫毛都被他给亲湿了，一时间竟然分不清自己到底有没有因为快感而流下眼泪。

 

      他们同时爆发，李汶翰的精液洒在被单上，自己的后庭被他的粘稠充满。一阵满足的喘息后，两个人又交换了一个缠绵的深吻。

      不知不觉间，天已经快亮了，日光从不那么遮阳的窗帘透进室内。李汶翰翻了个身抱住躺在他身边的人，才意识到自己的困。昨晚他其实也醉了，那瓶红酒比他想象中后劲更大。本来也是强迫自己才能在半夜醒来，后来还是仗着酒劲儿才敢行凶。这一番折腾，浑身酸软不说，眼睛更是开始睁不开。

      周艺轩注意到他疲倦的样子，怜惜地揉揉他的头发，在他的发旋儿上落下一个吻：“先洗澡你再睡，得把东西弄出来，不然真的会拉肚子。”

      “嗯……你抱我去。”

 

 

 

      未来到底会怎么样，谁也说不清楚。也许哪天就要被迫分开。

      但至少这一刻，身上的痕迹、心里的爱意都是真实的。

 

 

      “即使身边世事再毫无道理 与你永远亦连在一起

      你不放下我 我不放下你

      我想确定每日挽着同样的手臂”

 

 

      被服侍着冲洗身体的李汶翰心情愉快地哼歌。像只猫一样懒惰地靠在周艺轩身上，任他将沐浴露涂在自己身体的每个角落。

      他想，世界上再不会有第二个周艺轩对自己这么好了。

 

 

      “哼什么歌呢？”

      “不告诉你。”

 

 

 

————fin————


End file.
